


Chi vince è perduto

by cassianait



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cavalry, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Fantasy, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, chivalrous duel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianait/pseuds/cassianait
Summary: Pornfest 13 per Fanfic Italia e Lande di fandomPrompt: cavaliere dall'armatura scintillante/cavaliere nero - spogliarsi dalle armature e dai titoliSolo attraverso un sanguinoso duello l'onore della sua famiglia sarebbe stato riparato, eppure il gesto che si apprestava a compiere era di un audacia inaudita...





	Chi vince è perduto

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla tredicesima edizione del P0rnFest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.  
> Prompt: AMARPORN pornfest 11 original cavaliere dall’armatura scintillante/cavaliere nero - spogliarsi dalle armature e dai titoli
> 
> Disclaimer: Trama, personaggi, luoghi e tutti gli elementi che questa storia contiene, sono una mia creazione e appartengono solo a me.

Chi vince è perduto

Il cavaliere avanzò brandendo lo spadone a due lame. L'armatura un tempo scintillante, era ormai opaca per gli anni e la polvere. Era arrivato il momento della vendetta: i suoi fratelli, i suoi avi avrebbero avuto la pace e l'onore della sua famiglia sarebbe stato riparato. L’altro cavaliere era sceso dal suo enorme castrone nero, massiccio e spaventoso nella sua armatura oscura.

\- Così, piccolo Cavaliere Bianco ancora non hai capito che cosa accade a chi osa contrapporsi a me?

\- So fin troppo bene di che pasta maledetta siete fatto Cavaliere Nero. Ma so anche che

sarò la vostra rovina! 

La voce del Cavaliere Bianco uscì sottile, attutita dall'elmo. E subito cercò lo scontro correndo incontro al Cavaliere Nero che aveva nel frattempo sguainato la spada. Il clangore delle armi rimbombò nella piccola radura scelta per lo scontro. Non altro rumore si udiva, se non il metallo contro metallo e occasionali grugniti e gemiti. Colpi brutali si susseguivano l'uno all'altro in un martellamento micidiale. 

Il sole stava tramontando a ovest. I cavalieri dopo tanto combattere erano stanchi, il sudore scolava sotto le pesanti armature inzuppando loro le vesti e i capelli. Il Cavaliere Bianco, esausto e accecato

dal suo stesso sudore scivolò e il Cavaliere Nero ne approfittò per assestare un colpo fulmineo quanto terrificante che fece volare via l’elmo del suo avversario. Capelli biondi si sparsero all’aria e rosse labbra carnose si arricciarono in uno sputo. La fanciulla si alzò digrignando i denti, ancora stordita per il colpo ricevuto alla testa e il Cavaliere Nero si fermò incredulo e cadde in ginocchio: mai nella sua vita aveva visto nulla di così perfetto e squisitamente cesellato come il volto della giovane che aveva davanti...Conosceva quel volto, la Bianca Fanciulla le cui grazie erano cantate dai poeti e per cui molti giovini valorosi si erano sfidati a duello. E di cui lui, ora se ne rese conto, aveva sterminato crudelmente la famiglia. Era perduto.

\- Mia signora se avessi saputo, non avrei osato trascinarvi in tanta brutalità

ma la donna alzò il mento orgogliosa:

\- Mi avreste degnato d'uno sguardo o una parola se avessi voluto la mia vendetta? Alzatevi!

Il cavaliere obbedì e si accorse di volere quella donna, volerla con una brama da fargli gelare il sangue perché mai gli si sarebbe concessa e lui era un assassino sì ma non un violatore di donne. 

La dama sembrò accorgersi del suo desiderio e in lei si fece strada un'idea scellerata.

\- Poiché siete un uomo degno di alta considerazione e molto onore vi siete fatto sui campi di battaglia mi concederò a voi. Spogliamoci dunque delle nostre armature e da nostri titoli e suggelliamo la nostra pace in un atto d'amore.

Accecato dalla brama dei sensi il Cavaliere Nero non trovò allarmante o singolare quella richiesta, egli sapeva di piacere alle donne e anche se l’età si andava facendo matura il suo ascendente non sembrava diminuire, semmai aumentava via via che aumentavano gli anni. Si tolse e gettò di lato l’elmo rivelando riccioli ancora scuri striati di grigio e un volto dai tratti forti, quasi grossolani mitigati da grandi occhi di un liquido color violetto. Con gesti frettolosi si spogliò di ogni parte della scura armatura accatastandola sopra l’elmo. Guardava la fanciulla di fronte a sé, ancora rinchiusa nelle fredde parti di metallo e gli sovvenne l’immagine di un fiore imprigionato in un blocco di ghiaccio.

Il cavaliere deglutì e le si avvicinò lentamente. Non voleva prenderla con crudi gesti affrettati, voleva farle capire che oltre la brutalità in lui potevano esserci tenerezza e pietà. Con attenzione le accarezzò il volto e lei non si ritrasse. Con estrema delicatezza iniziò a spogliarla della sua armatura ed ogni pezzo che cadeva rivelava la sua femminilità. Il Cavaliere Nero sentiva il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene, un fuoco inestinguibile arroventargli i lombi. Non avrebbe avuto più pace se non l’avesse avuta. Quando il Cavaliere Bianco fu liberata dall’ultimo strato di metallo si palesò la fanciulla che era: bianca nelle sue vesti sottili, i lunghi capelli biondi che si arricciolavano all’altezza del seno piccolo e puntuto, le gambe tornite e i fianchi generosi nonostante tutto. L’uomo le prese la mano e la guidò nell’anfratto più riparato della radura, quello dove aveva ammonticchiato i suoi bagagli e montato la tenda. Accese una lanterna e la fece sdraiare sul giaciglio di pelliccia. La fanciulla non aveva detto una parola, un groppo alla gola le impediva di parlare. Il gesto che si apprestava a compiere era di un audacia inaudita, avrebbe snaturato il suo onore, la sua stessa integrità e le avrebbe consegnate all’uomo che aveva distrutto la sua famiglia. Mille pensieri le vorticavano in mente e il suo corpo tremava di freddo e di attesa. L’uomo era delicato mentre l’accarezzava e le posava baci quasi timidi sulle palpebre, sulla fronte, lungo la mandibola, sul collo. Lei non sapeva cosa aspettarsi ma fu sorpresa, inorridita dalle sensazioni piacevoli che stava provando. Scelse di partecipare e lenta accarezzò la schiena di lui che si sollevò su un avambraccio e le sorrise. Lei lo trovò attraente, così seducente mentre le sorrideva con dolcezza. Il suo petto era solcato da grosse, nodose cicatrici alcune ancora rosate. Lei le percorse con dita leggere, sentì il cuore pulsare attraverso una vena nella fossetta alla base del collo. Lo attirò a sé e si baciarono: un contatto profondo, ardente di labbra, lingue e respiri. La fanciulla aprì le gambe per accoglierlo e lui scivolò lungo il suo corpo tracciando con la lingua un’umida striscia di saliva fino a chiudere le labbra sul suo clitoride. Fu quello il momento in cui il mondo della fanciulla esplose, dimentica di se stessa, della propria casata, di ogni cosa mentre si dimenava e gemeva e la lingua dell’uomo le leccava via ogni residuo di dignità.

Poi fu sopra e dentro di lei schiacciandola contro le pellicce. Fu lento e delicato all’inizio ma presto le spinte dell’uomo si fecero più veloci e brutali e la fanciulla si premette contro il suo corpo, sentendo il membro duro e bollente che la dilaniava e la inondava di un piacere mai provato prima mentre grugniva contro il suo collo. Il Cavaliere Nero cercò di rallentare e godersi quel piccolo corpo caldo rammaricandosi di averla avuta in quel modo, ma le mani di lei aggrappate ai suoi glutei lo tiravano sempre più giù lungo l’abisso e fu tutto rosso e tutto fu nero. Quando riemerse dall’incoscienza la ragazza l’osservava e sorrideva. Non si vergognava più di farsi vedere nuda, anzi le piaceva l’espressione languida con cui la guardava. Si accarezzarono ancora un poco e restarono con le dita intrecciate.

\- Chiudi gli occhi.

Mormorò a un certo punto lei. L’uomo obbedì nella serena consapevolezza di averla conquistata. Sorrise quando si accorse che lei gli montava a cavalcioni e sentì il sesso indursi di nuovo. Sorrideva ancora quando riaprì gli occhi, ma l’espressione rilassata gli si mutò in raccapriccio quando la vide brandire un pugnale:

\- So bene cosa succede a chi osa contrapporsi a te, ma a chi osa amarti?

E gli conficcò piangendo il pugnale dritto nel cuore, quel cuore che aveva avuto per qualche ora. Un cuore che lei non aveva più, divorato dalla brama di vendetta. Lo abbandonò col pugnale ancora conficcato nel petto, nudo e disonorato, alla mercé del tempo e degli animali.

Il Cavaliere Bianco lasciò la radura rivestito della sua splendente armatura, fredda quanto la sua anima, dura quanto il suo viso.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: quando ho letto il prompt subito mi è venuta in mente la barzelletta del cavaliere nero e il cavaliere bianco che a Roma è piuttosto conosciuta. [Qua una versione di Proietti.](https://youtu.be/7Lb5ZErTMZU). Poi la canzone [ Cardiologia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIr0-MKInTA) di De Gregori si è infiltrata dandomi ulteriore ispirazione. Volevo scrivere un racconto più scanzonato ma i personaggi a volte fanno come vogliono loro e lei era evidentemente troppo assetata di vendetta!


End file.
